lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
Backward Clock
WAW |image1 = Backward ClockCloseUp.PNG}} "Have you fallen to the lowest bottom?" -Backward Clock's Entry Backward Clock (D-09-104) is a WAW Abnormality resembling a clockwork machination, similar to an open container with 4 Nixie tubes attached to it, display multiple gears at the front and a wind-up key to the right side. All the lights start turned off at the beginning of the day. Information Ability: Backward Clock's ability consists of a single use work depending on if it's fully charged or not. Employees can be assigned to charge the Backward Clock, but employees that are bellow level 3 have no effect when working on it. The Backward Clock will go from left to right, turning on a light each time an employee above level 2 winds up the machine, as a newly lit light will receive a number. If all 4 lights are lit (fully charged), a current system time (24 hour time) is visible on the clock, as another charge will activate the Backward Clock's Ability. The ability consists of two outcomes: *If the employee is Level 5 and uses the Backward Clock when fully charged, all escaped Abnormalities or Ordeals in the facility will be re-contained or killed. All types of Qliphoth Meltdowns '''will be removed from every abnormality in the facility. All of the Qliphoth Overloads will be removed from abnormalities classified as '''WAW and ALEPH. However, it will not remove the -50% Qliphoth Overloads on Abnormalities in departments that have all of their employees killed, since it doesn't bring employees back to life. *If the employee is below Level 5 and uses the Backward Clock when fully charged, all employees in the facility have a normal chance of either dying or panicking. The Employee that activated the Backward Clock will be lost and considered dead after ending the day. Also after activating, the Backward Clock will disappear from its containment unit and will not be available for use until next day. Entities killed by the backward clock will not progress the missions assigned by Gebura, Hod's "I Want To Be A Good Person", and Malkuth's "At Dusk". The effects of Backward Clock does not apply to these Abnormalities or Ordeals: * WhiteNight * Apocalypse Bird * An Arbiter * The Red Mist * Midnight Ordeals * Red Shoes * Black Swan * Army in Black Abnormalities that possess an ability that grants complete immunity, like Amber Dusk's burrowing, will not be effected. These abnormalities however are not granted complete shielding from the Backward Clock, unlike Dream of a Black Swan and Army in Black, since outside of the ability, they are vulnerable to be killed. The Abnormality isn't affected by the Qliphoth Meltdown, even though it is not stated in the methods of the abnormality. Basic Information Backward Clock's basic information takes 2 uses to unlock, the information gained is: * Name of the Abnormality * Subject classification * Risk Level ( WAW) * Portrait * Type of Abnormality (Single use type) Origin The exact details are unknown, but it is said to be made from an unknown company. Log and Method Trivia * This Abnormality is based on the idea of the Tumblbug sponsor '정현교(Jung Hyunkyo)' * This is the first Abnormality that requires a specific overall Level to be used and the first tool to re-contain all escaped Abnormalities. * This is the 2nd abnormality to use four lights in order to show progression to an Ability, first being the Express Train to Hell. * This is the second tool that is not affected by the Qliphoth Meltdowns, first being We Can Change Anything * Even though it is implied in the Logs and Methods that it is a time machine, it doesn't bring employees or clerks back to life, only suppresses and calms creatures. Gallery Backwardsclock.png|Backward Clock's Containment Level 5 employee using Backward Clock.PNG|Employee using the Backward Clock 3 numbers on Backward Clock.PNG|Three numbers on the Backward Clock BackwardClockFour.PNG|Fully charged Backward Clock. backwardClockFullyCharged.PNG|Fully charged Backward Clock containment room effect. Activated Ability.PNG|Backward Clock, ability activated. BackwardClockEffectStartOne.jpg|Effect when fully charged and an employee uses the Backward Clock. 20180421225944_1.jpg|Hours and minutes on Backward Clock. After Ability.PNG|After the ability has been activated. 20180421210905_1.jpg|Backward Clock Details unlocked. Category:Abnormalities Category:Tool Category:WAW Category:Abnormalities from backers